


Secrets

by terraknives



Series: Married Posie [11]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives
Summary: "What's wrong?" Josie asked, the last she saw, Penelope was happily baking bread."The world is a cruel place." Penelope said and face planted into the bed.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Married Posie [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ~

Josie was just about to start reading the book Penelope had been ranting about last night - about what a bitch some character Carlo was and how he didn't deserve Selina and she was better off with Augustine? Josie had no idea - when Penelope came in the room with a sullen face.  
  
 _"What's wrong?"_ Josie asked, the last she saw, Penelope was happily baking bread.  
  
 _"The world is a cruel place."_ Penelope said and face planted into the bed, startling Murphy who was basking in the sun at the foot of the bed  
  
Murphy meowed in annoyance and walked up to Penelope, nudging her hand until she gave up and finally petted her.  
  
 _"What happened?"_  
  
 _"Secrets."_ Penelope mumbled, _"They're keeping secrets from us Jojo."_  
  
 _"The twins?"_ Josie frowned.  
  
Penelope nodded and finally looked up, _"I was prepared for this to happen in a high school or middle school, hopefully never, but they're just five!"_  
  
 _"I'm sure it's nothing bad. They're just kids."_ Josie bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. Penelope looked like a five year old who was just told they couldn't have extra ice cream - it's hard to say no to the kids, but they can't have more than one scoop - and it was absolutely adorable.  
  
 _"A secret is a secret Jojo."_  
  
Lucas and Olivia were drawing something with an assortment of crayons, the one's Hope had gotten them for their birthday that they refused to use and Penelope got a bit curious, because they were pretty adamant about not using those crayons until a very special occasion, so she asked them about it.

In an instant, Olivia covered up the paper with her body and violently shook her head, saying it's a secret and Penelope was not allowed to see. Lucas added that it's nothing bad, but that didn't make it any better. They are too young to be keeping secrets!  
  
 _"Don't."_ Penelope narrowed her eyes and glared at Josie.  
  
 _"I'm sorry, it's just-"_ Josie finally burst into laughter, _"It's just hilarious how everyone thinks you're a badass, but you're a baby."_  
  
 _"I am not!"_ Penelope whined, much like a baby, _"I'll have you know i have made grown ass men cry with just a look."_

Of course Josie knew that, she's seen that with her own eyes and she would be lying if she said thinking about that didn't turn her on. It was extremely hot how men twice her size would cower from just a glare.  
  
 _"Oh god, now you're throwing a tantrum."_ Josie shook her head.  
  
Penelope growled and lunged at Josie pinning her to the bed, with her wrist pinned at either side of her head. Still, the brunette did not stop laughing. So Penelope kissed her and bit her bottom lip hard, making Josie moan, _"Well, can a baby do this?"_  
  
She didn't give Josie time to reply or react and crashed their lips together again. Josie gasped and Penelope used the opportunity to slip her tongue in. But before it could go any further, Murphy meowed loudly, alerting the two of the tiny footsteps coming upstairs.  
  
 _"Fuck."_ Josie groaned as Penelope smirked and moved off her, now she was painfully turned on.  
  
 _"Serves you right."_  
  
 _"Really not helping your case here babe."_ Josie chuckled, still out of breath.  
  
Before Penelope could say or do something - that totally would not have helped her case - Olivia strolled in, followed by Lucas, the former looking extremely proud of herself while the latter looked a bit nervous.  
  
 _"We, umm, we have something, umm for you."_ Olivia stuttered, all previous bravado vanished.  
  
 _"Really? That's so sweet, show us?"_ Josie smiled encouragingly.  
  
Olivia and Lucas exchanged a few nervous glances before they walked over to the bed and shyly presented two nicely folded - as nicely as a five year old could, which albeit not that nice, but it was adorable - piece of paper to each of their mother.  
  
Josie looked at Penelope curiously but the latter just shrugged, she had no idea what it was either. They opened the papers slowly, but eagerly.  
  
Penelope gasped when she finally saw what was drawn on that paper. She peeked over at Josie to find the brunette in a similar state, eyes brimming with tears and pride.  
  
 _"Do you like it?"_ Olivia asked.  
  
 _"Oh baby, we love it."_ Penelope said, still not looking away from the drawing of what seemed to be the four of them, with the twins between the mothers and a black blob, which was probably Murphy, all enclosed in a heart, the outer boundary filled in with an assortment of colors.

_"They used their special crayons for this."_ Penelope whispered, _"The 'for super duper important stuff' one's."_

_"Stop, don't make me cry."_ Josie sniffled.  
  
The two drawings were almost identical, the only difference being which twin was holding which mother's hand. The fact that they made two because they wanted each of them to hold each mother's hand was probably the most adorable thing in the world.  
  
 _"Is this what you were drawing earlier?"_ Penelope asked.  
  
Lucas nodded, _"We didn't want you to see before it was done."_  
  
 _"It's beautiful."_ she said, _"Way better than Hope's."_  
  
 _"Really? Better than aunty Hope?"_ Olivia asked excitedly.  
  
 _"Definitely."_ Penelope nodded, it's not like she was lying - five year old Hope was a terrible artist, Klaus had all those little drawings saved in a folder that Hope would probably burn if she ever knew about, but she got better over the years.  
  
 _"These are going on the fridge."_ Josie said, _"E_ _veryone deserves to see this."_

**Author's Note:**

> I probably flunked an exam, but at least this story is adorable
> 
> let me know what you think about it in the comments :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://terraknives.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/terraknives)


End file.
